Viridian Secret
by Infinite.J
Summary: Set after sinnoh as I started to et sick of the show after that. Its been years. Brock, May and Max have bee travelling together for a few years since Max started his journey. Ash has slowly become distant from the gang. But the trio can't figure out why. But they will when they discover that he is the new Viridian City Gym Leader.


"Will you shut up Max!" May screamed as they walked into the Pokemon Centre. "It literally been a day! Not even a day! We literally only got to Kanto today! And you're already getting on my nerves!"

"Give him a break May." Brock told her calmly, it's been ten years and they still argue like they were kids. "He's excited. It's a whole new region, he have been here before but now he's gonna compete. We know another person was like that." He said, his smile faulting for a moment . It was only a moment but May caught it.

"When was the last time you saw him?" She asked cautiously, it was a touchy subject with Brock. Well it was touchy with everyone. But they all reacted differently. Brock with sadness. Misty with blinded optimism. Max with ignoring it like he doesn't care. The only people who were fine was Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum. He stayed in contract all the time with them. But drifted from the rest of them. And May? Well May had a huge mix of reactions. You could never tell with her.

"Maybe six years ago. He was dating that girl Green at the time." Brock noticed a look from May at the mention of the girls name but ignored it "I've spoken to him over the years of course, we all have though. Last time he answered the video phone was last month. But it was short, I think he's very busy. I get a text every so often." He tells her, trying to stay happy He was finally back in Kanto. Must've been a few years since he's been home properly. It'll be good to see his family and Misty. "What about you May?" He asked, watching her eyes. He learned that you could always tell Mays mood when she's trying to hide it with her eyes. Whether it is her trying to be mad but wants to laugh or vice versa where she wants to look happy but can feel nothing but rage on the inside.

"Oh, um, well I get text like few times a year. Wishing me a Happy Birthday and giving me tips on things he's heard about competitions. Which is nice. But last time I saw him it was a video call about two years ago. Congratulating me on my last win and the last I saw him in person was about four years ago. He was in Hoenn for the week, he stopped by. Battled Max and left. He said he couldn't stay long. And that he missed us." That last part was said with a bit of venom in her voice. "I'm sure he very busy." She continued. Wanting to make excuses so she wouldn't lose her temper.

They were left there in silence, before May started screaming at Max again, letting her temper get to her "Shut up Max!" and they continued to argue all the way to Pallet Town. Professor Oak had invited them to his Lab, he said that Max could have a Kanto starter if he wanted. Which Max was all for. This is what was irritating May. Max wouldn't shut up about which one to pick. When they arrived in Pallet Town they stopped by the Ketchum home, hopefully to drop off their bags and get a bite to eat, they were always welcome at her house. But Delia wasn't in. So they continued on to the Lab where they found balloons and a bunch of people outside the front of the Lab.

A huge table was set outside with food and drinks all over it. It was surrounded by people from all over. Dawn was there next to Misty. Brock's brothers and sisters gathering around one end of the tabel. With Delia, Tracey, Gary Oak and Professor Oak on the other end of it. "Well this is a nice surprise." Brock said as a group of the younger siblings came and hugged him. While the other older ones gave him half hugs and were chatting with him. May went over to Misty and Dawn to catch up and maybe because she's been with two boys for ages and need some girl time while Max went over to Tracey and Gary to discuss what starter he should pick.

Once they had completely eaten every scrap of food on the table. Though it was primarily May and Max with their Onix sized appetites. After they had all caught up, thought a particular brunette in a bandana was avoiding a certain someone's Mom, Professor Oak called them into the Lab for Max to pick his starter pokemon.

"So, Max, what pokemon did you choose in Hoenn?" The professor asked as they walked into where he kept the balls.

"Treecko. He's now currently a Grovyle." Max told him with pride in his voice. He said from day one he would pick Treecko.

"Treecko, a good choice. Most difficult of the three in Hoenn but very much worth training." The professor nodded as he walked over with the pokeball on the tray. However the trio noticed that there were two extra Pokeballs.

"Professor Oak. What are those two Pokeballs?" May asked as Professor Oak started releasing them out onto the table.

"Oh well, actually, that's an interesting story. A few years ago, a boy not unlike Ash, was late to pick up his pokemon. So when he arrived he had no choices left. Except this Eevee I had not long had. Now this Eevee was incredibly untrusting to anyone that came near it. Except that boy, it took a liking to the boy. And he was incredibly happy to take the Eevee in this journey." He released 4 out of 5 of the Pokemon from the balls. And started to feed them. "And so it was decided that two more pokemon would be added, Pikachu and Eevee, so trainers such as Ash who are late still get to start their journey and it gives all trainers more choice. We call it the Ash Movement."

"I bet he loved that." Brock said with a smile.

"But Professor, where's the Eevee? "Asked May. As it was the only one not out eating from the bowl in front of it.

"Oh yes, well a friend visited recently and their daughter begged and begged for the Eevee and even though she was a little young I we found that we couldn't say no to her. But I haven't had a chance to get another one yet. So I'm extremely sorry Max if that was the one you wanted." Professor Oak explained.

"It's okay professor. I wasn't going to choose Eevee." He paused for a moment looking between the four pokemon. "I've been weighing my options since you told me I could get one. I've looked statistics, I've talked to other trainers. And I think my decision will be... Charmander!" He said walking over to the Pokemon. The Charmander look at him with wide eyes and let out a gleeful sound, happy to be chosen by Max.

"Good choice Max. Another hard pokemon to train but very worth it. Why don't we go outside, get you an area set up in the field for when you catch some Pokémon here in Kanto. And get you and your team acquainted with your new pokemon." Professor Oak said as he walked towards the back doors, opening them up wide to reveal a huge field, fences sectioning off land, signs saying whose land it was. "I know the perfect spot." He continued as everyone followed, Max picked up his Charmander. He took them to quite a large one. "I think this will do, I assume when you finish in Kanto you'll be going to Johto?" At this he got a nod from the trio. "Good, then they can also go here. And the good news is, it'll be right next to Ash's. So you'll see some new and some old faces."

He points to the field next to it and a huge amount of Pokemon were spread around it. Pokemon they recognised as Bulbasaur, Donphan, Totodile ,Sceptile, Swellow, Corphish, Heracross and Noctowl. And some new faces such as Venusaur, Arcanine, Empoleon, Pidgeot, Rapidash and a quite a few others. But they also noticed a few pokemon were missing. Torterra, Staraptor, Infernape, Snorlax and Bayleef were missing. It was odd seeing all the pokemon but something Brock noticed was the Pidgeot, he took a bit of interest to it. "Professor," he started, "that Pidgeot. Is it supposed to be in Ash's area?"

"Oh... yes Brock, definitely meant to be there. That's Penny." Professor Oak responded cautiously.

"But I thought Ash let his one go." Max asked.

"Yeah and Ash isn't one to give pokemon nickname." May added.

"He did. After the Indigo League..." Misty started. "Ash's Pidgeot does visit, but this is a different one. A... friend had to give some of their pokemon to him."

But before they could ask questions Professor Oak moved onto Max. "Come on Max get all your pokemon out now. And we can get out Charmander." Max nodded and pulled out each of his Pokemon. All excited to be out of their balls. There was Grovyle, Swellow, Phanpy and Buizel."Hm, very healthy and strong. You're a good trainer Max."

"Thank you Professor Oak." He felt pride when told this. "I have more at home but these are the ones I train with at the moment. But they just live at home with Mom and Dad."

"Well, if you'd like you can transfer them here later. Keep all your pokemon here. I know Professor Birch doesn't have the same space so It would be fine to have them all here. And you can always request to transfer them whenever you'd like."

"Wow Professor, that would be great. Thanks." Max said with a wide smile. While Max and his pokemon bonded Brock, May and Misty went into Ash's area. They were all greeted by the familiar faces. Bulbasaur was very excited seeing Brock and Misty while Sceptile was really happy to see May. It was nice. They then decided to take a particular interest in the new ones. They found all the new ones very friendly.

Misty took a seat on the floor. The Leafeon took a spot on her lap like it was used to sitting there. Brock found this suspicious while it purred in her lap from he scratching under the chin.

May went to the Rapidash, examining it. "She is gorgeous, I would love one for contests."

"Wow I can't believe Ash caught an Arcanine, a Venusaur, a Gyarados and an Empoleon. He's definitely been busy. Gyarados' are meant to be hard to train right. This one looks very well trained." Brock said as he went to the large Arcanine.

"If he does visit them, I don't see why he couldn't visit us." May said, thinking it was under her breath but she got a look from both Brock and Misty.

"Look May, we all miss him. And we're all annoyed that he doesn't stay in touch more but he's obviously very busy. At least we get some texts. It's better than nothing." Brock told her.

"How can you defend him Brock. You have been his closest friend for years. you went on so many travels with him. And then he starts drifting from us." She looks at him with a fury in her eyes.

"May I now. Trust me I know. He-" But he was cut off

"Please don't hold anything against him too much." A voice said behind him. It was Delia. "You all have a right to be annoyed with him. God knows I scold him for it every time I can get a hold of him." She looked to May "He has his reasons. So when you see him please let him explain."

"See him?" Brock asked.

"I'm surprised Misty didn't tell you guys."

"Told us what?" May looked back and forth between the two.

"Ash is taking over the Viridian gym. He was offered the job years ago and he said yes. But he hasn't officially become gym leader because… of a lot of things." Delia told him as calmly as she could.

"The gym was being renovated for what kind of gym he wanted. You might've saw it on the way here." Misty told them. May looked to Misty who look like she wanted to hide behind the Leafeon.

"Misty. How could you not tell us!" May screamed.

"It was hard subject to bring up to you! And I only found out recently!" Misty said attempting to defend herself.

"At least we can talk to him now. See why he's been blocking us out." She then looks at Misty again suspiciously. "You know why don't you." Misty doesn't answer. "Oh my god you do know!" May bursts out. "No wonder your so happy and never mad at him!"

"Hey I also scold him for what he does to you guys. He doesn't get to do it to me because I don't let him." She tells them.

"Guys come on, calm down." But Brock wasn't heard by them. They continued their staring match and continued arguing.

"Why does he keep his distance with us?" May asked, she was starting to lose her temper. Like always, but something about Ash made her more volatile than normal.

"It's not my place to say. You'll find out soon enough." At this May temper was rising and Brock could see it.

"Come on May." He sees moving her away from the conversation to the other side of the field.


End file.
